This protocol will define the normal growth hormone (GH) response to oral glucose using 4 currently available GH assays which have previously given discordant estimates of serum GH concentrations. This information is needed for diagnosis and follow-up of acromegalic patients. Possible correlations between the GH, insulin and glucagon responses will be sought. COMPUTER ONLY.